


Listen Before I Go

by RemiliaThorn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst and Comfort, Antagonist Chloe, Death, Drugging, Drugs, Fuck Chloe Price Lives, I actually tried, Kidnapping, M/M, Max grew up in Arcadia Bay, Mentions of Underage, Murder, My discord fam is proud, Nathan has a heart, Nathan is a stupid gay, Nathan likes the smell of Vanilla, Nathan redemption, Nathans colorful vocabulary, Rachel Amber is still missing, Rachel/Max if you fucking squint, Stockholm Syndrome, They will beat u with a butter sock, Victim Blaming, Victoria and Nathan are friends, Warren is a white knight, don't fucking snitch, don't hate me, fuckin uhhhh, if u know me, pls like it, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiliaThorn/pseuds/RemiliaThorn
Summary: Nathan Prescott was an entitled, annoying, and bitter person. Granted, the world treated him like a prince as a kid so he grew up feeling like a prince, no matter how wrong it felt. He believed that everyone was beneath him or so they thought. That is, until he met his match. The only person who didn’t treat him like a prince, but like a person. Anyone who was nice to him had to want something in return. So why didn’t they?





	1. What Is It About Him

    Nathan Prescott was an entitled, annoying, and bitter person. Granted, the world treated him like a prince as a kid so he grew up feeling like a prince, no matter how wrong it felt. He believed that everyone was beneath him or so they thought. That is, until he met his match. The only person who didn’t treat him like a prince, but like a person. Anyone who was nice to him had to want something in return. So why didn’t they?

    It started off like a normal day. Nathan walked through the Blackwell academy halls, a smirk evident on his face and his lackeys behind him. Students scrambled out of his way, desperate to not be harassed. Of course, that’s what usually happened. Except today Max fucking Caulfield was feeling bold. She and her little “boytoy” were in the way.

    “I’m not dealing with your shit today Caulfield! Out of my way,” was Nathan’s signature line. On any other day he would’ve shoved her away but today was different.

    “Just go around, Nathan,” was her tired response. She looked completely out of it. He almost felt bad. The boy at her side looked like he wanted to disappear. Nathan had seen him around before but never really cared enough to actually learn his name. It was the first time he had actually gotten a good look at him before.

    He doesn’t know why but it bothered him. Max Caulfield never looked worn out or out of it. She was a nosy bitch and he hated her but the respect he had for constant insistence on situations that didn’t involve her was too great. Of course, he wasn’t gonna let that change anything.

    “I said move,” in a moment of complete idiocy he shoves the girl out of his way. She would’ve fell to the floor if it weren’t for her boytoy. Prescott didn’t stick around for long. As soon as she started to fall he was walking away. Of course he didn’t get very far. Victoria made sure to stop him and ask about what happened in the first place.

    Nathan wasn’t even able to let a word out. The moment he turned to speak he was shoved against the wall. Whoever had thought that Max’s boytoy was a lover and not a fighter was completely wrong. He slammed Nathan against the wall by his shirt collar, a hostile tone in his voice.

    “Don’t touch her again!” Now, Nathan wasn’t always challenged in these halls but when he was, it was fun. _I’m gonna ruin his nerd ass,_ he thought to himself. Except he wouldn’t because as soon as he moved to actually retaliate, the boy on top of him was pulled off by little miss nosey herself.

    “Warren let’s go. There’s no point in fighting people like him,” hearing that from Max was to be expected of course. She never was one for fighting. Not since Rachel.

    Warren looked at him as though he was scum of the Earth. It was a dark look for such a soft face. His hair was messier than it was before he decided to attack. On anyone else it would look horrendous but it wasn’t a bad look on Warren.

    “If I ever see you lay your hands on Max. No scratch that. On ANY girl again, I will end you,” Warren’s eyes held nothing but pure resentment in those moments. Nathan understood the message clearly. This was not a threat. It was a promise. It sent a chill through his body.

_Why did that get to me? I’m Nathan fucking Prescott, NOTHING gets to me!_

    Being the brat that he was, Nathan got up and shoved the brunette out of his way, storming out into the bathrooms. He was supposed to be meeting with Price, the blue haired bitch who wouldn’t leave him alone.

    He let out a shaky breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. His grip on the sink tightened with each exhale.

    “Don’t stress,” His hands were shaking. “You’re okay bro” _No you’re not,_ “Don’t be scared,” _But I am. “_ You own this school,” _And dad owns me._ His head was clouded with thoughts. A voice in his head told him to leave. His stomach churned at the thought.

    The door slammed open, snapping him out of his thoughts. Chloe Price came waltzing in, shoving open the stall doors as she went. She looked pissed. He didn’t want to be here anymore.

    “Let’s talk bidness,” her voice was mocking and straight to the point. She turned to walk towards Nathan, he felt small under her gaze.

    “I got nothing for you. My family had money not me,” he wanted it to be over. His hands wouldn't stop shaking.  His thoughts were too loud and his head was screaming for adderall.

    The bluenette turned on him now, pushing him against the bathroom wall and holding his neck, voice cold and resentful, “Oh boohoo! Poor little rich kid! Don’t forget I’m the one who knows you’ve been selling!” He could see something on her side. It was black and unmistakable.

_She had a fucking gun._

    “Oh let’s see Prescott! I could tell everyone that Nathan fucking Prescott is punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself,” Chloe held the gun up to his stomach, “OR you could pay me some hush money.”

_Fuck. Fuck. I don’t wanna die. I’m only 18. JUST BECAUSE I’M MENTALLY ILL DOESN’T MEAN I HAVE TO DIE._

    Nathans eyes were squeezed shut. His mind was at a complete stop. He couldn’t breathe. He was going to die. _This punk bitch is gonna kill me._

    “Nobody would even miss your punk as-“ she was cut off as someone walked into the bathrooms, Warren. Nathan couldn’t speak. The black flooded his vision, if he wasn’t shot then he would die from lack of oxygen.

    “Put him dow-“ He didn’t finish his sentence. He would never finish his sentence.

    BANG. The shot rang out. Nathan opened his eyes to see Warren Graham stagger for a second, eyes wide, before falling to the floor. The bluenette let go of him out of shock and dropped the gun. Her eyes wide as she ran out of the bathroom, leaving Nathan to watch as the lively brown faded from Warrens eyes. The blood seeped out of the hole in his stomach, pooling around his body and staining Nathan’s shoes.

_He’s dead. Warren Graham was shot in a bathroom by a punk girl with blue hair and a pathetic Nathan Prescott who couldn’t even warn him. It almost didn’t make sense._ His body shook at the sight. His vision becoming blurry and teary. He took a step forward into the puddle of crimson, his shoes making a sickening sound as he moved.

    “War… ren?” he reached out his hand to the brunettes crumpled form on the bathroom floor… and everything went black.

    ...

    ...

    Nathan shook his head, a hand coming to his nose as he felt blood trickle down. He looked at the crimson red that stained his fingers, hands trembling and lightheaded as he remembered the details of his daydream. _Just a daydream_ he tried to convince himself as he wiped the remaining blood away on his sleeve.

   He walked through the halls when he noticed Max and Warren in his way. He stopped completely. His blood ran cold as he repeated the same phrase he had said in his daydream.

    “I’m not dealing with your shit today, Caulfield! Out of my way,” it lacked the normal animosity. _Please, whatever is controlling my life. Please don’t let her say it._

    “Just go around me, Nathan,” it was the same tired response. For once in his life his thoughts were quiet and orderly as everything in him asked the same question.

_What the fuck is going on? I just did this. This just fucking happened. I’m gonna watch him die again. I can’t let him die again._

    “Warren don’t go into the bathrooms later. Please for your own good,” usually it was unbecoming for a Prescott to beg. However, it was for a good cause. He couldn’t let Warren die. He watched him die last time and he wouldn’t do it again.

    “I don’t take orders from you Prescott. If I have to then I will,” was Graham’s response. Of course he wouldn’t listen. He was starting to get annoyed by how Warren doesn’t notice that he’s being serious. He’ll let that slide for just this once.

    5 minutes later and he’s back in the bathroom. He ran his head through his hair and he paced around the room. _Why the hell would she have a gun? It’s me or him. I’d rather it be me._

   “Let’s talk bidness,” The bluenette said the familiar phrase again. He’ll never admit it but he shook with every step she took near him. Everyone was a step closer to death. He must’ve blanked out because he when he tuned in he was against the wall again. His hands shot up to her hand around his throat.

    “Nobody would even miss your punk ass!” Once it’s said Nathan kicks her off. Warren hasn’t showed up so he must have listened. He’s not paying attention to Chloe anymore. Not enough to stop her from getting him on the floor. The blue haired girl above lands several kicks to his stomach. Nathan curls in on himself as the attack continues before the door swings open once again.

    A familiar mop of brown hair flies by as Chloe goes flying into one of the bathroom stalls. He’s yanked off of the floor and dragged out of the dirty bathroom. Nathan can hear Chloe’s frustrated scream as they make a run for it.

    “I told you to stay out of the fucking bathroom Graham,” His voice was raspy and weak from having the wind knocked out of him. The brunette sets him down on the hallway floor, his face expressionless.

    “Nathan I walked past the bathrooms and hear a loud thump. I thought you were just having sex with someone at first. I was gonna leave it alone but then I hear someone say that no would ever miss your punk ass,” he sounded like he was offended, “Any sane person would fucking help you!”

    Warren Graham was a nerd. He loved science and acted like he was better than everyone at it. His features were soft and his personality was too. Graham was respectable and smart for his age. No one could deny him that. He was stubborn, kind, and persistent. He was nice to everyone and never expected anything in return.

    It made Nathan sick to even be here with him, but as Warren explained exactly why he helped him… he was glad it was him. Though he would never admit it.

_He’s gonna use you._

_He wants money._

_No he doesn’t, he just wanted to help._

_Thank him._

_Hurt him before he hurts you._

    “What do you want? Money? Here,” He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. Before Warren could protest there was two hundred dollar bills being shoved in his face. The brunette eyed the money like it was the lowest of trash. He didn’t want it. _Maybe he wants more. Why the fuck didn’t he want it?_

    “I don’t want your m-”

    “Just take it!” Nathan proceeded to take more money out of his wallet and offer it to the brunette. He didn’t care that his hands were shaking so much that it was hard to even hold it out to him. He didn’t care that he was being hostile for no reason or that his voice was shakier than ever. _Just take it…_

    He continued to shout at the boy in front of him to just take the money from him. His voice trailed off as he realised that he wouldn’t take it. _Why?_ He always thought that people needed to be paid to do good things.

    “Nathan you’re fine. You don’t owe me anything,” Even when faced with the mess of a Prescott in front of him his voice was soft and kind. It made Nathan feel weak. He shouldn’t need to be babied. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. Why was Warren doing this? Why wasn’t he taking the money and leaving?

    “Fuck…” He didn’t know how he ended up being trapped in the lightest and most comforting hugs ever but he wasn’t complaining. _Everything hurts. He smells like vanilla. What a fucking virgin._

    “She had a gun. Warren she had a fucking gun. She was gonna kill me,” it’s barely above a whisper but it’s there. Warren hears it loud and clear but lets him finish. “I thought I was gonna die. The last words I’ll hear is that no one will miss me. That I beg like a little bitch and talk to myself.”

    “You told me not to go in. How did you know?” The brunette questions, it was a plausible question. However plausible of a question it was, it wasn’t the right one. He didn’t know if he would believe him. It didn’t matter in the end. Warren would believe him. _Right?_

_Tell him_

_He’ll laugh at you_

_You hate him_

_What if your dad saw_

_You’re a Prescott, dumbass._

    “Meet me at the Two Whales Diner.” There was no room for discussion. Of course, Warren still tried.

    “Na-” The brunette tried to protest but was quickly cut off. Nathan didn’t have time for this. He didn’t want him to talk. He just needed someone to be THERE.

    “Shut up, Graham,” the statement lacked the usual bite. In reality, there was really none to portray. He didn’t want to be rude. He just wanted Warren to hug him until he calmed down. There was nothing wrong with that.

_Disgusting._

_Unbecoming._

_Okay._

_Abomination._

_Truly the disappointment of the family,_ He pushed his thoughts to the back of his head. Ignoring how each of them sounded like someone he knew.

  



	2. Nothing But Unstable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Awww is the little Prescott disappointed in my boring keys,” the fact that he lets Warren get away with this type of shit is… ridiculous.

         The ride to the Two Whale’s Diner was filled with a comfortable silence. The radio played on softly as they drove through the town. Every once in a while the brunette would glance at Nathan worriedly. The thought of him being worried was cute to say the least.        

          “I’m paying,” Warren said it quickly, a smirk on his face as he watched Nathan try to protest. A small chuckles caught in his throat as he watched the majestic Nathan Prescott stutter out a response. It was weird to think that he’s probably the only one to see this. Granted it was because he shoved Nathan’s potential shooter off of him.

           “I think the fuck not Graham!” It took him a minute to not be caught off guard. He needed to pay. He wanted to pay. Any way he could thank Warren would be fine with him.

           “Yes I am. I want to pay,” the brunette said it with such confidence. His face was lit up in a goofy smile as he let the situation unfold. Nathan was confused to say the least. No one did stuff for free. Not one person. Not unless they were idiots.

          He was at a loss for words. Warren, this absolute fucking buffoon, would rather pay then let the LITERAL rich kid pay. It doesn’t make not one bit of sense. It seemed like he wouldn’t have time to protest. The two of them pulled up to the diner. Warren got out to open the door for Nathan with a smile.

          “I can open it myself,” the smaller of the two rolled his eyes as he hopped out of the car. The two whales diner was like a getaway. It was a place that none of his family would go near. Joyce Madsen greeted them as they walked in, assuring them that she would be with them in a minute. The two of them took a seat in one of the booths.

          “Let’s order some food. What do you want?” Warren seemed to never think about himself. It was always anyone or anything before him. _What is he huh? A white knight?_ It’s a shame Warren decided to hang around with nerds. He’d be pretty cool if he tried.

          He looked through the menu before him. Any other day he would be ordering some wonderful $15 meal. Not today. He flipped through the pages searching for something to eat, extremely wary of the prices. _Pancakes aren’t too expensive._

          “Can I get pancakes?”  Yes you heard it right. Nathan fucking Prescott ordered the cheapest thing on the menu. Why, you may ask. Well, he doesn’t quite know the answer himself. All he knows is that it felt right. A couple minutes passed and the food had just arrived. Nathan with his pancakes and Warren with his waffles.

          Joyce made her way over to their table to take the plates. She struck up a conversation while she was there. He really didn’t mind talking to her. Joyce was nice and she made him feel like a person.

         “If only my daughter were as polite as you two boys,” she let out a sigh as she spoke. _Joyce has a daughter?_ The woman must have seen the question in his eyes because she let out a laugh. “I do. She’s around your age… physically. She used to go to Blackwell. Her and Max.”

 _Joyce had a daughter that went to Blackwell?_ Now, Nathan didn’t pay much attention to anyone other than himself but, he was completely sure that he hadn’t seen anyone with the last name of Madsen. Did he? He looked at Warren who just shrugged in response.

          “Oh speak of the devil. If you’ll excuse me,” Joyce let out a huff as she took their dishes and went off to greet the person who had walked in. Warren moved over in his seat to get a look of the girl that Joyce had gone to talk to, by the look on his face he knew her. Nathan turned in his seat, looking in the same direction as Warren.

          It wasn’t a good idea. His heart stopped. There, arguing with Joyce in the middle of the diner was Chloe Price. _Run._ He sunk lower into his seat. His gaze shifted to Warren who looked ready to murder someone. _GET HIM OUT OF HERE._ He needed to get out of here. Before he could even move Warren had already got up.

          “Here you are Mrs. Joyce,” Warren spoke with a polite and sweet tone. His hand outstretched as he offered her the money, a smile on his face. The kind of smile that kids only had when they met their friends parents. _What is his deal? Is he protecting me?_

          Warren ran back to the table and helped him up and out of the booth. His body wouldn’t respond on its own. He was led out of the diner, watching as Chloe realised it was him. She made it easy to tell as she immediately tried to get to them.

          Warren “White Knight” Graham is the best person on Earth. An absolute legend. Never knew he had it in him to threaten someone like that. Chloe stopped for a moment before opening her mouth,

          “Really?” She scoffed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the ground. Her gaze was menacing to say the least. If looks could kill then he’d be dead by now. She spoke again, her hand revealing the gun still on her hip, her voice louder than before,

          “Nathan fucking Prescott pays 80’s nerd to protect him. I’m still waiting for my paycheck Prescock. I’d really watch out if I were you. You and your boytoy might just get hurt.”

 _Idiot. Graham is gonna die again and it’s all your fault._ He tried to speak, his mouth opening but nothing came out. For once in his life he couldn’t say anything.

_He’s gonna die_

_You killed him_

_It should’ve been you_

_Kill her_

          The screaming in his head became louder. He didn’t notice that the other two were shouting. He looked like he was seconds from losing it. His hands and body shook, his breathing became jagged and short. The voices around him had quieted down. It was just him and his thoughts.

_IDIOT_

_USELESS_

_PATHETIC_

_TALENTLESS_

_DISAPPOINTMENT_

          Everything was too loud. He couldn’t breathe, he closed his eyes and he was back in the bathroom. He was back up against that wall with Chloe’s hand around his throat and a gun at his stomach. Warren was on the floor again. His blood was everywhere.

_its all my fault._

_It’s all my fault._

_IT’S ALL MY FAULT_

          “What would Joyce think of her daughter waving a gun around in the boys bathroom? How would she feel knowing that you beat Nathan to the floor? You’re not safe either Price,” Graham was quick to speak. _Blood everywhere._ The brunette held him close the entire time. _Dull brown eyes._ Chloe’s face fell, her arms unfolding as she walked back into the diner. _Blood filled hair._ Warren let out a sigh of relief, his attention going to the Prescott in his arms. _Dead._

          “Nathan. She’s gone. You’re fine,” he didn’t move. He couldn’t move. _Calm down Nathan._ He tried to focus on one thing to calm him down. _Vanilla._ It took a minute or two for them to get into the car. He decided that he liked the smell of vanilla. He looked over at Warren and nodded.

         “She shot you. She had me against the wall by my neck. You walked in and she shot you,” Nathan’s willed his voice to be as normal as possible. He didn’t know why he was so scared of Warren dying. _You’re not. You don’t care._

          He doesn’t know why he ever thought that Warren would call him stupid. The nerd doesn’t have it in him.

          “I tried to reach my hand out and I was back to that morning. And I warned you. And your stubborn ass came anyways!” It felt good to yell. It felt good to have a voice. He managed his best glare, as fake as it was.

          “I saved your ass. But show me something cool,” was the taller boys only response. Now that was gonna be hard. _He has a nice smile._

_Wait what the fuck?_

          “You’re lucky you’re you, Graham,” he grumbled as he thought of a way to prove it to him.

          “Show me what’s in your pockets,” he let out a snicker as he dragged the brunette to the hood of the car. He smiled, making a small grabbing gesture with his hands. Warren let out a snort, emptying his pockets.

          He had his phone, his keys, a dorky star wars wallet, and two polaroid pictures. His phone had a stupid ass “Go Ape” phonecase and his wallpaper was set to a picture of his dog.

          “What’s your dogs name? I wanna impress you,” he asked, though he sounded uninterested it was actually quite the opposite. It was the cutest damn dog he’d ever seen.

          “Oh her name’s Penny. Like the coin. Yeah she swallowed a penny on the day we got her. She’s an idiot,” Warren may have said it like it was nothing but it was pretty damn clear that he’d been fucking terrified.

          Next up was the keys. He had 3 keys on the chain. One for his dorm, one for his car, and one for his parents house. It didn’t have a keychain which was disappointing. He expected something dumb like the tardis. His disappointment must have reached his face because Warren looked smug as fuck.

          “Awww is the little Prescott disappointed in my boring keys,” the fact that he lets Warren get away with this type of shit is… _ridiculous_.

          “Whatthefuckever nerd,” He rolls his eyes, not moving from his spot on the hood of the car. The next item was a dorky star wars wallet. _In a galaxy far far away… YAWN._ He took the wallet before he could protest, opening it and finding a good $45 and a driver’s license. _I could probably slip the money in later and he wouldn’t notice._

          Warren reaches out to take his wallet back, not quite reaching it as it was pulled out of his reach. In Nathan’s defense, the picture was hilariously bad. Like so bad it was kinda cute.

          “Awww you actually did your hair. It didn’t look like a rats nest. Is that… n o. You did not wear a fucking planet of the apes shirt to get your picture taken. Warren!” This was it. Oh yes he was judging because WHO DOES THAT? This shit is important, you’d think he’d at least TRY to look nice. He threw the wallet to Warren, holding back a snort as it hit him in the face. _How do you miss something when you’re right there?_

          Polaroid pictures here he comes. He studied the first one closely. It was of him and Max. _Of course it was_ . Well shit bro. Max looks like she didn’t just get dragged through a forest by her hair for once and Warren looks like he’s going to marry her. _Oh now that’s just adorable._ They’re wearing matching shirts, both say “GO APE” in big bold letters. _God I can’t believe I’m talking to this nerd._

_Liar_

_Liar_

_Liar_

         Since when did his head get so full? He shook his head as he looked at the second polaroid. It was a picture of Penny and a slightly younger Warren Graham. _Cute. Warren is quite literally a dog._

         “Ready to be amazed?” Warren rolled his eyes but nodded. Nathan held out his hand and pulled slightly. He could see the time go back as he waited for the moment. He let go of the pull around him, stopping just as he sat down with Warren on the hood of the car.

          “I will now tell you what you have in your pockets,” he watched as Warren slowly went from content to excited in a matter of two seconds. _He acts like a puppy._

          “Tell me then Prescott,” now if Nathan wasn’t hearing things then Warren was definitely teasing him. The boy had a smirk on his face, watching Nathan intently. _I’ll wipe that smirk off his face._

_You mean like Chloe did in the bathroom?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

          “Alright then Graham. Since you’re so fucking cocky. You have your phone. The wallpaper is your dog Penny and the case is a star wars case. As expected from a fucking nerd,” he snickered near the end.

          “More,” _god damnit Graham._

          “You have three keys. No keychain, which is LAME. You’re wallet is also star wars. God you’re so weird,” _You love it,_ “And you have two polaroid pictures. One is of you and Max in matching Go Ape shirts and the other is of Penny and you.” Warren opened his mouth for a second before smirking once again.

         “What’s in my wallet?” _Ah, he is… motherfucker._

          “You have $45 and a drivers license. A godawful driver’s license. Dear god what were you thinking?” Nathan looks at him with an absolutely ‘over it’ type of look and Warren can’t help but laugh. Prescott struggled not to join in, coughing into his arm a couple of times. Just like everything else that happened in the past day, it didn’t work out. Soon both boys were laughing, tears threatening to fall.

          “We could be an amazing crime fighting duo. Solving mysteries because you’re our secret weapon. I can be your sidekick,” Warren said it so innocently that he couldn’t bring himself to laugh. There was just something about him.

          “Rachel never got found. She didn’t leave. I know she didn’t,” his voice was filled with determination. Graham turned to look at him and smiled. A nice smile that made him feel better inside.

         “Max is still looking for her. Make sure that Chloe never comes near you again,” Warren’s tone was soft and comforting. Something about it made Nathan feel more comfortable. The smell of vanilla and the soft hum of the town surrounded him.

 _It was nice,_ and for the second time that day, he pushed every negative thought to the back of his head. It felt nice actually talking to someone without pretending. For a moment it was just him and Warren being idiots. There was no Chloe, no voices, and no death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh this chapter is brought to you by my coffee machine and my bomb ass smore’s creamer.


	3. And I Could Lie

**Dork:** Aye Prescott

           **Dork:** 4 pm @ my dorms. Be there

           _Nice._ What the hell was that even supposed to mean? Why was it so ominous? Who kidnapped Warren? He was way too soft and dorky to write something so threatening.

           **Prescock:** What the actual fuck?

           **Prescock:** No?

          _Wow. So scary Nathan,_ shut up inner Nathan. He stared at his phone for a second. Only just noticing his name. _That little fucker…_

**Dork: You wound me**

**Dork: I’ll drag you there myself**

He snorted as he read the message. Warren couldn’t hurt a fly. _He shoved us against a locker for shoving max._ No, different timeline Warren did, and who the fuck was us? Last time he checked he was only one person?

           **Dork: Don’t you laugh at me**

**Dork: I will**

Nathan rolled his eyes, turning his phone off and throwing it aside. He grabbed a white shirt and his red jacket. _Classy._ His phone went off in the background as he took his bag and camera. _Honestly does Warren ever stop talking?_

He rolled his eyes and walked over to his countless rich boy shelves. He eyes the pill bottles hidden behind his movies. _Do you really want to do that?_ His hand closed around the bottle as he opened it. _Don’t._

_Don’t do it_

_They’re just keeping you drugged up_

_You don’t need them_

_YOU NEED US_

He eyed the two pills in his hand. His head was split between two different situations. The first taking them and feeling normal for once with no inner battle The other was not taking them and snapping at every possible human in Blackwell.

           _Warren won’t recognise you_

_Victoria will think you’ve gone soft_

_You’ll be a joke_

_They’ll hate you_

His hand shook as he brought the pills to his mouth. His head hurt from the amount of screaming going on inside of it. _DON’T._ His patience snapped. The pills didn’t taste good. They left a bad taste. He could still hear them screaming at him.

           _THEY HATE YOU_

_THEY HATE YOU_

“Shut up!” His hands flew up over his ears as he shouted at nothing. Everything went quiet. He stayed that way for a second before grabbing his phone and walking out of his dorms. The voices in his head being silenced.

          _N a...t.h...a.n_

          He barely made it to the main building before he was stopped. A hand fell onto his shoulder. It wasn’t Warren. He turned to face whoever it was, a shiver going down his spine as he was faced with Mark Jefferson.

          “Nathan. I was hoping we could talk about your entry,” Mark’s voice was friendly though Nathan knew better than that. Mark was a loose cannon. _So are you._

          “I can’t I ha-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence. The look he was given from Jefferson was enough to make him shut up. He avoided the older man’s gaze. Nathan couldn’t find it in himself to speak up. Instead he focused on the oh so interesting polaroid he stole from Warren.

          “Now Nathan I believe we have much to talk about,” he was dragged away by Jefferson within seconds. He didn’t fully register the series of events at first. In fact, he never even realized the true intentions of the meeting. “I need your help for a subject. Max Caulfield.”

_I really don’t have time for this_

         “It’s either her or Victoria,” As always the teachers voice was friendly. The statement was not friendly at all. This was a threat. Mark knew how much Victoria meant to him.

          “No! I can’t- You can’t ask me to help you with that. Any other person yes. But not them. Mark ple-” Nathan was cut off by a harsh slap across his face. His hand flew up to his cheek instinctively, he refused to meet Mark’s eye. His cheek stung, fear overtook him almost immediately.

          “Nathan. You really think they’ll accept that you’re trying to be good now even after all those girls you helped me get before this. You think they’ll care? No. Because no one cares Nathan. You’re just the one they get money from. Rich Nathan Prescott is a prick who only thinks of himself but the money and drugs is worth it in the end,” The teacher hisses at him, ignoring the way Nathan jumps from his tone.

          Nathan’s voice is wobbly as he speaks up, “I can’t hurt them. They’ll hate me. I don’t wanna do this anymore.”

          Mark reaches a hand out to the boy in front of him, gripping his jaw roughly. The teachers eyes held a rage that threatened to spill at any second. His voice dripping with venom as he spoke, “This. Is. You. You’re a child to believe that you could stop this. You think that stopping now will erase the fact that you killed Rachel? Besides, you’re as much to blame as I am. You’re just like me.”

          “I’m nothing like you!” The Prescott shouted, finding his voice after losing it for the second time.

          “You’re right. You’re nothing like me. Because you’re only a disappointment,” Mark kept a calm gaze as he spoke. He stared straight at Nathan as he emphasised the word “Disappointment.

_You’re truly the disappointment of the family…_

          “N-no. I’m not. I’m not a disappointment! You can’t-... I’m not. I’m not a disappointment,” He repeated it to himself as if saying it would make it less true.

          Nathan pushed himself out of the man's hold, backing away from the man in front of him. Mark looked at him, his gaze shifting to something more nurturing and calm.

          “Nathan. I do these things to help you see your potential. You’re a promising young man and a great shot. You’re the best student I have,” he pulled the shaking boy into his arms slowly, feeling the way his heart raced, “I’m sorry for hitting you Nathan. You weren’t getting it. I’m proud of you. I need my protégée”

 _He’s using you._ Someone needed him. Someone wanted him around. His teacher thought he was a good student. He saw something in him. _So do Victoria and Warren._ Nathan’s own father never needed him. Sean was never proud of his son.

          “I need your skill. You’ll still help me, right?” Mark’s hands were on either side of Nathan’s head. The boy nodded, swallowing with a nervous look on his face.

          “Yeah. Yeah I’ll get one of them to you. Give me until the end of the week.”

          The teacher looked at him with a pleased look on his face, nodding along to the boys words and ruffling his hair slightly. He spoke with his normal friendly tone, “Of course. Take a minute and clean yourself up Nathan. I can always count on you.” The older man walks away from him, grinning to himself at how easy it is. It’s always easy to twist a young impressionable mind at its most vulnerable.

          The Prescott boy was left to himself to recover. He took a moment to wipe his eyes and calm himself down. He walked away shortly after, his phone buzzing in his pocket.

**Incoming call from Victorihoe**

_Fuck._ He answered the call and snorted immediately as the yelling started. Victoria was screaming about where he was and the consequences of ignoring her calls.

          “Vic, I just got caught up with some stuff,” it wasn’t a complete lie. He had been caught up with stuff. He just hadn’t mentioned that “stuff” was Warren. She seemed to accept the answer for some reason. They didn’t talk for long. She had to go to Jefferson’s class shortly. _Motherfucker._

          “Just text me next time alright Nathan,” her voice was low, obviously worried. _I can’t promise that._

          “Bye Vic,” he hung up and made his way to class. On his way there, he noticed Max standing in the hallway. She was on the phone, pissed off at someone. Like hell he’d acknowledge her.

          “Oh yes right because your  dead fucking dad is totally the reason for you acting like a possessive maniac! Don’t you dare bring her into this,” Max was shouting at the phone in her hand. The air around her was tense and aggressive. _Just who was she talking to?_ Max being her usual nosy self was one thing but Max being angry was fucking brutal. _She looks like she’s gonna strangle someone._

          “Caulfield! I always knew you were a troublemaker. Ditching class now are we? Just who are you? Rachel?” The only person in this school to stoop that low is David Madsen. He was resident asshole security. Max opened her mouth to protest but was dragged away.

          “The principal will know what to do with you,” The security guard was dragging her down the hall, lecturing her. Max sent him a pleading look and he almost felt bad. _Almost._ He rewinded for her sake either way.

          He pulled gently back on time and watched as Madsen let go of her and walked backwards back out of the hall and around the corner. He let go when he was sure Madsen was far.

          “Oh yes right because your fucking dad is totally the reason for you acting like a possessive maniac! Don’t you dare bring her into this,” Max was shouting yet again at the phone in her hand.

          “Caulfield. I’d suggest going to the bathrooms. Madsen will be patrolling these halls any second now,” Nathan honestly could care less. He’d rather her last week be somewhat asshole free. He wanted her last week to be enjoyable. Max seemed grateful as she smiled and went on her way. _Warren is making you soft._ Damn fucking right he is.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

          It was 3:49 pm and Nathan was nowhere near Warren’s dorm. He was still in the school building. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

           **Dork: You have 11 minutes Nathan**

What the hell happens if he’s late? The Prescott picked up the pace, not wanting to find out what horrific torture he’d get if he was late. Graham would most likely make him watch stupid movies.

           _3:53 pm._ He’s gonna die. Graham is going to kill him. He is just barely going up the steps, trying his best to hurry the fuck up. Prescott looked down at his phone as he turned the corner. _A horrible decision really._ In doing this he crashed into what felt like a wall.

          “What the actual fuck?” He grumbled to himself, holding his head. The fucker had the nerve to laugh at him. _Alright jackass you asked for it_.

             Nathan looked up to see a friendly face at least. _Hayden Jones._ He’s pulled up easily by the boy in front of him.

            “Well if it isn’t Blackwell’s voodoo doll,” Hayden lets out a chuckle as he speaks. He was nice to Nathan for the most part. Never assumed he was a terrible person. He was someone he could call a friend in some way.

            “Hey. I’m running late so do you know where the nerds dorm is?” That sure did earn a laugh from him. Hayden looked at him, eyebrow raised and clearly amused.

           “I’m assuming you mean Graham? Third on the left. You guys friends?” Jones asked it innocently enough. He didn’t mean anything by it. Nathan didn’t know how he’d put it really.

           “I guess you could say that. I mean something like that,” Prescott shrugged, a frown on his face. _Was he friends with me?_ Hayden obviously did not understand what he meant. Why did he think this was a good idea?

          “Boyfriend then? Saw you two at the diner. Not judging or anything. You looked pretty happy,” Jones is no longer allowed to speak. He doesn’t deserve to speak. Where the fuck did he even get that? As if Warren would ever want to date him. He scoffed and walked past Hayden, who was now laughing at his reaction.

          It took him a good minute or two to find Warren’s room. When he entered he was faced with Warren pacing with his phone in hand and Max sitting on the bed holding a pillow. He did not expect to almost get tackled to the ground in a hug.

          “Nathan we have so much to discuss. Take a seat while I explain everything,” Warren seemed happy to see him by the way he hugged him. Nathan took a seat on the bed, giving Max a look. He rose his hand slowly, waiting for Warren to look at him.

          “Nathan she’s here because she’s nosy as hell and wants in. I know better than to deny Max anything. No matter how much I tell her that it’s dangerous,” was Warrens only answer. He looked to the girl for an explanation.

         Max sat criss crossed on the bed holding a pillow to her chest. She had a look of pure determination that only Maxine Caulfield could have. Her voice was soft yet firm as she spoke, “I know that you and Warren are looking for Rachel. I want to help. I know people who were close with her. Please, Nathan, Warren, let me help.” Though the statement was directed at the both of them, her gaze was only on Nathan.

          “On one condition…” Nathan trailed off, waiting for her to answer.

         “Yes?”

          He glanced at Warren, knowing that he wouldn’t let Max be directly involved. “You get us information but you leave when it gets dangerous. Wouldn’t want Blackfield’s selfie queen being hurt in action would we?”

          Nathan tried his best to ignore the way that Warren and Max’s smiles made him feel. _I’m so sorry._ He ignored the way his stomach churned when Warren sat down next to him with an arm around his shoulder. This was the only way. The only way that everyone came out happy.

 _Warren won’t be happy,_ he pushed it to the back of his mind once again, convincing himself that Warren was only temporary. No matter how much happier temporary seemed to be.


	4. Say I Like Him Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets Frank.

          The meeting was exhausting. Max had so much information and people to investigate. It’s a wonder how the case wasn’t figured out just from her talking to the police. At some point she mentioned Chloe hanging out with Rachel. Just her name made his skin crawl. _What was someone like Max doing around that bitch?_

          It ended after about two hours. Max left to get back to her dorm before David went on patrol. Nathan stayed in Warren’s dorm longer. He decided that he’d just stay there. Graham played a movie while they just laid there. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but it was too late for him.

          “So you stole my polaroid hm? The one of Penny and me” Warren’s spoke with a soft but amused tone. The kind that people have when they’ve just woken up.

          “What the fuck? I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Nathan Prescott was not a good liar. In fact, he couldn’t even keep a secret.

          Warren let out a breathy chuckle. He knew damn well that Warren stole it, speaking once again, “So you did? I’m honored. Truly. I think it’s cute,” Fuck Warren Graham. Fuck his stupid little laugh. What did he do to deserve this?

          “Whatthefuckever nerd. I’m gonna put something on,” Nathan leaned over for his phone. He scrolled through it, eventually turning on the whale songs. He went back to his place next to Warren with a small huff. The boy next to him stirred slightly, looking at him at the sound of the whale songs

          “I lost it… I had it the other day before I came over but I lost it so it doesn’t even matter. It was in my coat pocket,” Nathan’s voice was small. He sounded exhausted. _Sleep_

_Not here_

_He’ll use you_

_N o_

_Warren is nice. We like him_

          “That’s fine. You can steal anything of mine that you want. Max does the same. She thinks I haven’t noticed that she stole my sweater,” Warren sounded tired as well. The boys let out a yawn before slowly drifting off to sleep.

         ...

_…_

_…_

_.._

          The next morning was spent with panic. The both of them had slept in like idiots. Nathan still refusing to get out of the bed.

          “It’s either you give me five more minutes or I break your fucking face Graham,” Nathan’s statement held no real threat. That didn’t stop it from being terrifying. Warren grabbed his arm and dragged him up and out of the bed.

          “Come on. You told Frank we’d meet at 9:15 am. It’s 8:45,” this got the Prescott boy jumping up. None of them remembered when exactly they fell asleep but it happened at some point. What Nathan didn’t get was why he stayed in Warren’s bed.

_Disappointment_

_Abomination_

_Vanilla_

          He didn’t understand why he didn’t want to leave either. Eventually, he managed to get up and get dressed. They didn’t have time to go to Nathan’s dorm so he wore Warren’s clothes instead. Nathan was noticeably smaller than Warren. Every sweater he had was too big on the Prescott boy.

          “Here. I have a hoodie you can wear. But only for today alright?” Of course, Nathan already knew that Warren wasn’t being serious. There was no way that he was getting anything back. It didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would.

          Nathan wore an oversized navy blue hoodie and blue jeans. They made their way to the dorm door. Nathan stopping right in front of it and turning to Warren.

           “Can you leave like a couple minutes after me? We can meet at the car,” He didn’t want to see the look that Warren was sure to give him. He turned back around and left the room, walking through the dorm halls. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he took it out and winced at the amount of missed messages he had.

**From Victorihoe:**

**Nathan? Look I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing but the vortex club has a meetin tomorrow**

**From Victorihoe:**

**Really? Ignoring me? Whatever, I saw you with the fucking nerd the other day**

**From Victorihoe:**

**Just bring the drinks tomorrow**

          “She didn’t even… I’m fine by the way,” Nathan rolled his eyes as he got into the car. He twirled his keys around his index finger, waiting for Warren. “Where the fuck is he?” he groaned, it was fucking cold outside. He looked out the window and towards the entrance, only to see Warren, Max , and his teacher.

          “How does he get himself into these situations?” Nathan started the car, speeding toward the school entrance gates, almost hitting multiple students in the process. The teacher turned to look at him, a smile making its way onto his face.

          “Nathan? I wasn’t aware that you hung out with miss Caulfield here?” Jefferson’s voice was friendly, as usual. He didn’t give anything away. _I don’t._ Nathan nodded nonetheless.

          “I was just talking to Max here about her entry to the everyday heroes contest. I’m confident in her abilities. Her shots are excellent, don’t you think?” The teacher smiled warmly as he finished his sentence. She needed an entry in order to be the winner and be picked. It was still her or Victoria.

          “I’ve been trying to help her pick one to submit. We just haven’t decided on one yet,” Nathan spoke with fake enthusiasm. He smiled softly at Max, hoping she just went along with it. She shot him a confused look but agreed. The boy next to her shrugged before excusing himself and getting into the car. Nathan looked to Max once more before speaking, “Aren’t you coming? Get in. Sorry Mark. We’ve got places to be.”

          The older man nodded, excusing himself and moving to walk away before coming to the drivers window, his voice low, “I found something shortly after our meeting.” The teacher handed him a small bag, walking away after.

          It was the polaroid he had lost the other day. A note was attached to the back. He pocketed the note, pinning the polaroid to the back of his phone before starting the car.

          “Am I ever getting that back?” Warren spoke up from the passenger’s seat. An amused smile etched it’s way onto his face as he asked.

          “Absolutely not,” Nathan’s response was short but it was all he needed to say. Caulfield let out a laugh from the back seat. She knew just how serious it was for Nathan.

          It takes roughly 10 minutes to get to the junkyard where they would be meeting Frank. Frank was already there, he looked pissed the fuck off. His dog was running around and not on a leash. Which was a scary thought in general. Nathan and Warren got out of the car.

          “Max don’t leave the car. If you do then I will personally kick your ass,” Nathan was the one to tell Max not to leave the car. His threat was very fucking real. _Warren would kick your ass just for yelling at her._

          The boys made their way to the drug dealer. Nathan knew he had a gun. Warren knew that the dog would attack them both on command. They didn’t make a move to prove they were scared in any way. Frank looked them up and down with a glare clear on his face. He wasn’t going to let this be easy.

           “Rachel right? Look I don’t know how much she owed you but she’s gone. She left to California,” Frank didn’t wait for them to speak. He broke the silence immediately, assuming that the boys wanted money.

           “That’s bullshit and you know it. We don’t want money. We just want to know what happened to her alright?” Warren was the next to speak. He wanted to keep some type of peace between them all.

          “What else is there to know? She did jobs. Posing for pictures for money. She was saving up for California. She left me and everyone else behind. That’s all,” the dealer responded immediately. His hand shifted to the gun he held on him for good measure, taking it out. He shifted it around in his hand, never looking away from it.

          “So she left? Is that what you’re telling yourself? She could be in trouble. Someone could have fucking taken her and you’re stuck here feeling sorry for yourself,” Nathan’s words were harsh. It was his first time speaking since arriving. Frank paused in his movements with the gun, he looked up at Nathan with a dangerous look in his eyes.

          “How brave of you rott. Wanna keep talking? She fucking left.” Frank’s tone held no room for discussion. It was a good thing that Nathan was no bitch.

         The prescott boy opened his mouth to speak, ignoring the look Warren gave him. He wasn’t going to be guilted into keeping his mouth shut. His voice hinted at something more, “You know damn well that she wouldn’t just leave! Someone fucking has her. Frank I know for a fuckign fact that you’re smarter than this!” He didn’t know why this was so important to him. Rachel wasn’t his fucking problem.

           He wasn’t prepared for Frank to lash out.

          The older man stood up, coming closer to Nathan with each word, “You sound like you know something Rott.”

_I’m scared._

          “Back up Frank!” Warren pushed the man back from Nathan’s face. He had this look in his eyes that Nathan just couldn’t place.

_He’s gonna die_

_Stop being a hero_

          Max had gotten out of the car and was walking towards them, trying to help calm the situation down. She didn’t go very far, Frank and Warren were about to have a full on brawl in front of him.

          It all started out with a shove and then a punch. It happened way too fucking fast for him. One minute Frankwas being pushed back, Warren was being punched, and then chaos. Frank’s hand flew to the trigger as Warren came at him. Then a gunshot.

         Warren was on the floor again. Right in front of everyone. Frank dropped the gun, going to the floor by Warren’s side. Max was screaming and Nathan couldn’t breathe. He reached out to Warren and pulled back on time, they were back to the initial start of the argument.

         The older man stood up once again, coming closer to Nathan with each word, “You sound like you know something Rott.” Nathan shook slightly, Warren was one of the few to notice.

         “I wish I did. Help me figure everything out Frank,” his words only seemed to make the man angrier. A fist flew across his face, Warren stepped forward out of the corner of his eye. He spit out blood, almost flying to the floor. _He’s gonna kill me._ He didn’t get a moment to react after that, he was on the floor throwing blind punches at the man on top of him.

         A bark was heard before everything burned. The dog. Pompidou had his arm, his body was shot with pain. He could barelty fucking move from underneath Frank. One weight was lifted and then it was just the dog. It growled and ripped at his arm, Nathan could feel it’s teeth ripping through his arm. Warren screamed at him to go back.

         He reached out again, rewinding for the second time. This time a bit further.

         “How brave of you rott. Wanna keep talking? She fucking left.” Frank’s tone held no room for discussion. He’d heard this all before. He didn’t anyone to die or be hurt.

         “Frank please just help us out here. I just want to find her,” apparently Frank was just naturally an aggressive asshole. It happened quick, much like everything else, but Nathan didn’t have time for this. Every second he wasted was another that someone else went missing. Another second of his time gone. He reached out and pulled back on time once again. _You only care about Max and Victoria._

_No_

_That’s not right_

_He only cares about the gay boy_

_Disgusting_

          His head hurt, the world was spinning around him. He could already feel the blood trickle from his nose. Warren was at his side as soon as he noticed. Frank was just curious, watching the two interact.

          “You’re a fucking dumbass you know that?” Warren brought his sleeve up to wipe the blood from Nathan’s face. He looked concerned, his mouth turned up in a frown. Warren spoke again in a quieter tone, “Nathan stop it. You’re going to hurt yourself. You have a limit.” _He’s right._

          Frank shifted from his spot, watching them closely. He cleared his throat before speaking, “She had everyone she did photos with on her phone. Her parents have it. I wouldn’t recommend going to get it. They’re something. Tell me if you find anything Rott.” With that he left, Frank got up, calling his dog to come with him.

          Nathan made a move to walk back to the car but collapsed. He couldn’t walk. His head hurt too much, it felt like he’d just been shot, he’d know. He fell forward, only being caught by Warren. Max came over to help Nathan into the car. They had both arms around their shoulders as they walked back. That’s when it all made sense. Warren only ever died around Nathan. Max was only ever targeted after Nathan talked to her. _It’s my fault._

         “I’m fucking fine! Let me go!” No matter how much he yelled not one of them let him go until he was in the backseat. _He’s gonna die._

          “Fuck off! I don’t need your fucking help!” Nathan pushed at the two of them. Max let go instinctively. _Fuck off. Fuck off. Fuck off. She’s gonna die if she sticks with me._ Warren stayed strong. They practically wrestled, Nathan shouting the whole time.

          “I’m gonna get you killed!” Nathan kicked at the boy in front of him, thrashing around. _He’s gonna die if he keeps this up. I’m gonna be the reason he dies_

          “Are you gonna shoot me!” Warren shouted, grabbing his wrists, holding them tightly. He wouldn’t let Nathan do something he’ll regret.

          “No!”

          “Are you going to stab me!”

          “No.”

          “Then how are you killing me?”

          Nathan didn’t answer. He couldn’t find anything to say to the question. He stopped fighting against Warren. Warren felt him go still in his hold and let him go. His voice was low as he spoke for only Nathan to hear, “So stop worrying about me. Just know that you’re stuck with me. Okay?”

          “Yeah,” Nathan let himself accept that. He let himself rest from the headache that was still killing him as Warren sat next to him in the back. Max started the car, not saying a word but sporting a smile as she turned on the radio.

_I can’t let anything happen to these two. Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I genuinely got writers block and had no clue what to do for this chapter. The spacing is weird because ao3 is being a gigantic pain in the ass today.


	5. Nothing Feels Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan figures something out about his powers. He’s given a choice and a new conflict.

           He closed his eyes for a second, it was only a second. He didn’t rewind. He swore he didn’t but something was off.

          Nathan stood in the middle of a destroyed town. He walked through the debris, pushing through it all. The wind whistled around him, rain poured down, something was off. This was a dream right? Right?

          “Warren!” He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. The sound of rushing water was the only thing that greeted him. 

          “Anyone!” Nathan tried once again, seeing the only building that still stood. The Two Whales diner stood in all of its glory. Prescott ran, opening the door, as soon as he stepped in he could smell it.  _ Blood. _

_           Not again. _

_           Not again. _

          “Nathan come on dude!” That was a familiar voice, there he was in the back of the diner. Warren sat, facing Nathan, a smile on his face.

          Nathan walked towards the table, letting out a sigh of relief.  _ He’s alive. _ The closer he got to the table, the more he noticed the second person there, blue hair.

          He sat next to Warren, Chloe sat in front of them. The two boys sat, staring down the girl in front of them. She glared, speaking, “So Prescott, this storm is all you.”

_           What? _

           “Every single time you’ve rewinded. Every time you’ve saved him. It’s all messing up the flow. The storm is because of you,” She didn’t leave out anything.

          Nathan could feel himself growing nervous, surely this wasn’t all him. Please? His hands resting on his lap were beginning to shake ever so slightly.  _ I killed everyone. _

          “I can’t let him die. You’re the reason he died in the first place! I wouldn’t have to save him if you hadn’t killed him!” Prescott shouted at the girl in front of him, his hands not once leaving his lap. He felt something brush against his thigh, looking down he saw Warren putting a hand over his.  _ Calm down. _

           “Nathan. We don’t have a choice anymore” Warren spoke up from his side.

          “Then why is she here?”

          “You have a choice between Graham or Arcadia Bay or someone else,” with that Chloe got up and left, walking back out into the storm. She seemed to just walk into the middle of it before just fading out. He could have sworn that a doe had taken her place.

          Nathan turned to face Warren. The brunette faced him, a sad smile on his face, opening his mouth slowly, “I’m sorry.” 

          The Warren in front of him frowned, knowing how hard it would be for him. His face showed so many emotions at once. Warren got up from his seat, having Nathan get up as well to let him out of the booth. Warren made his way to the door, only being stopped from having two arms wrap around his waist. 

          “I can’t kill you. Don’t make me fucking kill you. I’ve spent this whole time keeping you alive! I want you to live. I need you to live!” His outburst caused two things. One being time around him, seemingly stopping, the wind stopped blowing and the rain froze in place. The second being Warren letting himself laugh at the situation, moving out of Nathan’s grip and turning to look at him.

           “You’ll know what to do when you have to do it Nathan. I’m not leaving you until you do,” was Warren’s response. He leaned down, placing a kiss to the blonde’s forehead before walking out into the storm. The same stupid smile on his face. It was always on his face.

           He couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t a choice. He couldn’t kill Warren. Not again. It’d be his fault.  _ I CAN’T. _

_            Can’t breathe _

_           Can’t breathe _

_           I’m gonna kill him _

_           Should’ve listened to us _

_          I would never _

         The blonde choked, losing most of the air he had left in his lungs. There was a quick silence, only broken by the gasps for air made by the Prescott.

          “Nathan, I’m so sorry.”

          He opened his eyes. Blood dripped down from his nose, startling many as he fell forward. Usually he’d have Warren to catch him. It didn’t work like that, because Warren wasn’t here.

          “Nathan what the fuck is wrong with you?” The person that spoke to him sounded annoyed, they placed a hand on his chest, keeping him from falling. He couldn’t quite place the face in front of him. 

          “It’s nothing I just-“ He was cut off by everything getting louder. It sounded like a record scratch. It was too loud. His nose bled more and more. Nathan raised his hands to his ears, trying to shut out the horrible noise. Then everything was quiet. 

          He heard his name be said. His hands left his ears, it was quiet. There was complete and utter silence.  _ Funny. I don’t remember this happening today. _

          From between all of the fuzzy silence, there was one disturbance. Someone was calling his name. 

          “Nathan can you hear me?” Who the fuck was saying that?  _ Warren? Max? Victoria? _

          Pain. All he could feel was pain. Everything came crashing down at once. The noises, the headache, and the light. Without thinking he reached out to the person in front of him.

          “Hurts,” Nathan muttered softly, not fully aware of who he had grabbed onto. They didn’t push him away so he assumed it was someone he knew. Warren to be exact.

          “What could have possibly happened this morning to cause this? Stop doing that,” Warren fussed over him. Just when Nathan was beginning to think it was over, a blonde stepped in front of Warren, hands on her hips and an ugly frown on her face.  _ Shit. Victoria please don’t  _

          “Okay so Nathan starts acting freaky and you come running. Are you his newest little plaything?” The blonde stepped forward, her eyes were cold and calculating. She meant business.

          “Let me guess, he called you some pretty words and kissed you once. He made you feel special? Well he led you on like a dog on a leash.” She wanted this to hurt. Victoria was many things but she was never really someone who was there.

         Warren raised an eyebrow at her antics, amused but quiet. If he felt anything from the statement then he didn’t show it. “I’m not his plaything. If anything he’d be mine. He’s a friend.”

          Nathan turned, planning on just going back to the dorms. He was only stopped by Warren reaching out to grab his arm.

          “Let’s go Graham,” when he said it, he didn’t mean for it to sound so rude. It was just supposed to be a warning. Nathan tried once again to move around him, being let go this time. He realised quickly that Warren was just following after him _. _

         They made it back to the dorms, Nathan sitting on the bed and Warren having almost broken the door. It was bullshit. 

          “Come on. Let me get you something for the headache at least,” the brunette spoke from the corner of the room. He wasn’t allowed to come near the bed. An unspoken rule.  _ Why is he still here? _

          “Plaything,” Nathan muttered from the bed, just loud enough for Warren to hear. “I’m YOUR plaything.”

          “Oh how mature. You know I was joking”

          “That doesn’t matter! You called me your plaything!”

          “Are you upset that I said it or are you upset because I said I’m not yours?” Warren chuckled as he came over. He sat on the bed and nudged at him. 

          Nathan rolled over to look at him, sitting up and facing him. He let out a laugh, “You’d be mine.”

          “Oh yeah? Then kiss me. You wouldn’t,” Warren taunted, not exactly expecting Nathan to do it.

_           Do it _

          The blonde leaned forward, pressing his lips against Warren’s. _ Wait _ . He could feel his face heat up, he pushed away, reaching out to go back. His arm was pushed down quickly, Warren looked at him, smiling.

          “I remember saying a kiss. Not a peck,” the brunette chuckled, holding Nathan’s chin gently and closing the gap between them.  _ Oh. _ Their lips moving against each other, Warren wasn’t kidding when he said a kiss. They pulled away for air, Nathan looked dazed.  _ He kissed me? _

          “That’s cute. I could get used to that face,” Warren sounded amused to say the least.  _ He kissed me. It was nice. I didn’t burst into flames. _

          “Graham-“

“That’s not my name”

          Nathan frowned, correcting himself, “Warren, why did you kiss me?” It was a simple question. It didn’t have a simple answer. 

          “I wanted to. That’s the whole thing. I want to hang out with you. I want to be around you. Even if that means I get hurt,” He shrugged as he spoke, ignoring the confused look on Nathan’s face.

          “That’s not- You’re gonna- You don’t get hurt. You die! And I have to watch every time! You die and no one but me remembers,” that’s what Nathan wanted to say. He couldn’t do it. He’d be at danger. It’d just a loop of death. Over and over. The bathroom, the junkyard, and the Ambers house.

_           Just say yes _

          God the Ambers were ruthless. All they needed was the phone but they kept getting caught. Nathan got punched, Max was pushed down the stairs, and Warren… Warren was killed so many fucking times. He was thrown out of the window, hit with the baseball bat twice, shot a lot, and thrown down the staircase. They snuck in but really.

_           You still want him _

_           Be selfish _

_           You can think about yourself _

_           He’d be disapp- _

          “I-“ Nathan started, trailing off and looking down at his hands. He couldn’t remember the last time he wanted something so badly. It's been about a week since meeting Warren and he’s all he thought about. 

          “Okay. What does that mean though?” At his response, Warren shoots up, not understanding. Nathan was supposed to be fucking smart.

          “It means I want to date you dumbass.”

          “Uhhh yes,” the blonde responded instantly, not really listening at all. Warren snorts, covering his mouth with his hand before losing it. In a matter of seconds the both of them were laughing to the point of tears.

_           This is… _

_           Nice _

_           You’ll just kill him though _

_           Don’t you care about these people _

_           You’d be killing all the other friends you made _

          Nathan leaned into Warren, laying his head against his shoulder. 

          “I’m gonna call you Ren. Is that alright?” 

          Warren hummed, a small noise that said he could. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his phone buzzing. Someone was calling him.

          “Ah Nathan! I need a favor. Could you meet me at the usual spot?” Mark’s voice filled the air. It was sudden but still friendly in tone.

          “Actually Mark I’m doing something right now.”

          “Meet at the usual spot in 15 minutes Nathan,” With that the teacher hung up, leaving Nathan to stare at the phone in his hand.  _ The note. _ He reached into his pocket to take it out, straightening out the crumpled paper.

         In the center of the small paper it read, “Mr. Graham seems like the perfect model. You shouldn’t have been so damn distracted. Seems like I’ll have a new subject soon. Let’s hope he doesn’t fight too much.”

_           He’s gonna take him _

_           Fuck _

_           FUCK _

          “I gotta go. See you tomorrow,” He could barely get the words out of his mouth, rushing to the door and down the hall. He left Warren to himself, not hearing anything he may have said. 

_           Max _

_           Warren _

_           They’re both gonna die _

**Warren: Whatever you’re about to do better be fucking safe**

**Warren: If it’s about me then you know damn well I can take care of myself**

          He let himself smile at the messages.

**Mark: You have 10 minutes**

**Mark: He’ll do nicely**

**Mark: So will the girls**

**Mark: Don’t disappoint me**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to actually write this. My computer fucking broke down and deleted it once.


	6. It's Not Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I tried to make this easy for you. Warren could’ve been safe. It’s fine. I was missing having Ariel around. But Warren will do nicely,” Jefferson chuckled at the look on his face. Ariel. He hadn’t heard that name in 2 months. Scared. That’s how Nathan would describe his emotions at the moment. In a red room with a teacher who could kill him at any moment. He could die here with a boyfriend he just got who would never know what happened.

The barn smelled like shit. It had been standing for a while, completely unkept. It had probably racked up enough dust and diseases to put the plague to shame. Not to mention all of the things that had happened here. The weeping and the screaming and the girls. It was sick. Especially given the fact that he had assisted in many of them. 

    Nathan frowned, taking a deep breath and resting his head on the steering wheel, waiting for Mark to show up. He let himself rest for a minute. Everything around him seemed to calm down. The only noise being the soft hum of the car radio.

    “Calm down Nathan. You’re fine. They’re fine,” he mumbled to himself, attempting to calm himself down. The sound of knocking on his car window pulled him out of it. The door opened before he could even think about it. He was barely able to speak through being dragged out of the car.

    Mark Jefferson is a prick and always has been. He’s always been aggressive, you just never saw that side of him. Nathan had never seen it either. Not until now. It was one thing to be dragged away but going willingly. It was a WHOLE different thing when he was being dragged out of his car and into the barn, straight to the red room.

    “Mark! It hurts! Let go,” his shouts fell on deaf ears, it wasn’t until he was dropped that Mark spoke. It was way too dark in here. Mark stood above him, frowning deeply. The look on his face was just disgusting. He was just standing there frowning. Nathan opened his mouth to speak or defend himself but stopped at the look on the teachers face. 

    “Oh Nathan. I thought I could rely and trust in you. I guess not,” Nathan flinched at his tone, “I gave you everything and asked for little in return and you fucked it all up.” The hostility in his words was ridiculous. It was worse that he felt bad about it.

    “I took you in and treated you like my son. This is how you repay me. Really? I made you the way that you are and you ruined it.” Something about the words made him feel guilty. He didn’t even do anything wrong. It just hurt for no reason. Mark’s face softens but the sharp edge in his voice stays, it’s confusing. Is he mad or is he okay? _Help._

“You can’t take them. None of them. Don’t touch Max or Warren or Victoria,” even while he was trying to be strong he could feel his voice shaking. Nathan got to his feet, not expecting to be knocked right back to the floor. The sound resonated throughout the room, echoing lightly.

          Mark looked down at him with a plain expression, laughing at the sight, “Really? What the hell makes you think that?” _The police._

           _They won’t even believe your dumbass_

_Let him get them_

_Fuck him_

          “Is it because she smiled at you?”

           _Shut the fuck up_

“Because you’re just desperate for any form of attention?”

           _That’s not true_

          “Oh, how could I have forgotten? You’re just Nathan Prescott, a crazy, punk ass prick who needs everyone’s attention because daddy dearest doesn’t give him enough at home. No one could ever like you,” Mark practically snarled the words, pulling Nathan up by his shirt collar. The boy pushed at his hands in a sorry attempt to free himself.

            _I’m gonna die_

_I’m gonna die_

Nathan doesn’t remember when he last rewound. He doesn’t know why he hardly does it. Maybe it’s because the only people he wants to keep safe don’t need him. Well not anymore. Not after Mark is done.

          Nathan was left to watch as Mark’s features changed. He went from being angry to apologetic in seconds. It wasn’t right. This wasn’t right. Mark let out a gasp, loosening his grip causing Nathan to fall back to the floor. He was with him in a second, rushing the words out, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to get angry. I didn’t want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. You- You’re just not listening to me.”

           _No please._ He frowned shaking his head, not wasting a second to call Mark out, “You’re not taking them. Not Warren. Not Max. Not Victoria.” Despite all of the evidence, nothing was getting through to Nathan’s pea-sized brain. Mark was going to take them, with or without his help.

          “I tried to make this easy for you. Warren could’ve been safe. It’s fine. I was missing having Ariel around. But Warren will do nicely,” Jefferson chuckled at the look on his face. _Ariel._ He hadn’t heard that name in 2 months. _Scared._ That’s how Nathan would describe his emotions at the moment. In a red room with a teacher who could kill him at any moment. He could die here with a boyfriend he just got who would never know what happened.

          “Wai M-Mark please,” He could barely get the words out of his mouth. Her name was on repeat in his head. Her screams rang in his ears. _Shut up. You’re dead._ It wasn’t his fault. She was so loud. He clapped his hands firmly against his ears. Not that it made much of a difference. There she was, calling his name, skin pale and bruised, hair rustled like she had fallen in the woods, and eyes unforgiving.

Ariel wasn’t the first girl to be taken but she was the first to stay for longer than a day. Mark had kept her as a sick fucking trophy, tying her up and taping her mouth shut for when he came back. He wanted to break her… and he did. It took him a week. A full week of doing whatever he pleased with her until she broke. _She fought good but never won._

 _“Mark come back. You promised,”_ Ariel was strong willed, unapologetic, and amazing. Yeah, _was_ . Now she’s just another ghost haunting the room and Nathan by default. Just another person he’d killed. _She’s here._

          “I won’t hesitate to make Warren my bitch in her memory,” Mark shrugged it off, forcing himself not to laugh. 

          Nathan dragged himself to his feet, moving to walk out. A hand reaches out, gripping Nathan’s jaw in a rough hold, pulling him closer to the teacher and causing tears to prick in his eyes.

          “And you know for a fact that I won’t hesitate to kill you,” Mark’s voice was calm yet unsettling. He smiled as he said it like it was some joke. _I’m not fucking laughing Mark._

          The sound of a phone vibration filled the room. Now just who the fuck was calling and why was it so late. He answered it, Mark finally letting him go.

           **Incoming call: Caulfield**

“Nathan? Where are you? Warren is freaking

out,” Max’s soft voice filtered through the phone. She was worried but you wouldn’t be able to tell. “Said you were going to meet someone. Something about a barn.”

           _Fuck them for being smart_

“I’m fine. I’m just helping someone out with something. I should be done soon,” his voice was hoarse but he couldn’t let her come here. That’d just give Mark what he wanted. 

          “Mark right?” _How the fuck?_ “It was him wasn’t it? He killed Rachel. I know he did,” she spoke like she knew something more. She knew too damn much. He threw a look at Mark, taking a few steps back and towards the entrance. He shoved his phone into his pocket, ignoring the chatter on the other end.

         “Rachel Amber. Did you kill her?” Nathan backed away as he said it. He needed to be able to run. If things went south at least he could run.

          “You did. You were drunk and made her overdose,” _no i didn’t. “_ It’s your fault. I’m not that irresponsible.”  _I didn’t do it._

_She’s dead_

_You’re the only one stupid enough_

_Just like Ariel_

_Dead_

“Well that’s what they’ll believe.” Nathan had heard enough. He turned on his heel, leaving the red room behind. Behind him he could hear Mark’s voice, calling for him. The door to his car flew open with ease, he jumped in, locking the doors. _You should have rewound._ The car engine reved, the teacher just walking slowly towards him. 

    The phone in his pocket buzzed more and more, Max had hung up by now. The calls and messages were piling up. Max left 12 messages which was acceptable. Warren left a good 63. Gotta love him, right? He picked out his phone and threw it into the seat next to him, pulling out of the barn and onto the street.

    Out of the corner of his eye he could see her, Ariel. She sat in the passenger's seat, staring ahead with a blank look in her yes. _She shouldn’t be here._ The girl was pale, bruises and cuts littering her body. She let out a soft hum as she turned to Nathan. _SHE SHOULDN’T BE HERE._

_“Go,”_ Her voice was airy. She shouldn’t be here. She’s dead. Stay dead.

    Nathan wasted no time in listening to her, the car letting out a screech as he sped down the road, rain hitting the window. He tried his best not to look at her. He figured that she’d disappear after a while, he was wrong. 

    A chill went through the air as she reached over the seat. _Don’t touch me._ She stopped for a minute before resting it on his shoulder. _Don’t look._ His grip on the wheel tightened, her hand travelling up. She was talking now, adding herself to the list of voices in his head.

    _Nate, you let him kill me_

_You killed me_

_Rachel_

_Me_

_Warren_

His thoughts and her voice have become one.

    _Who else?_

_You’re selfish_

 _You don’t care about anyone_

    Ariel set her cold hand on his cheek, ignoring his previous warning. Nathan lets out a yell, “Don’t fucking touch me!” The car swerves to the side, he can’t control the wheel, the only noise being heard is the screams from inside the car. It collides head on with a tree, the window shattering in the process. He reaches out to rewind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucks sorry. Wrote someone in actually. Ariel is not an OC !! She is my friend who begged me to write her in. Spacing won't fucking fix itself.


	7. What Have I Just Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan enters the nightmare, making him question how the hell he’s gonna get back.

    He awoke to chatter. The chatter of people he didn’t know and don't care to know. Something was wrong. Who the fuck were these people? Where were HIS people? It was dark, the voices and faces were unfamiliar but there. He shook his head, expecting to wake up in a hospital.

“Excuse me? Earth to Nate?” A girl spoke up first, the first distinguishable noise. His eyes opened, he was at school. He was back at Blackfield, surrounded by a group of people. The first to speak was none other than Chloe Price, her blue hair making her stand out from the other people in the group.

“Nathan. Sorry. Don’t hate me,” she sounded nice for once, a friendly smile was on her face while she reached out and shoved him lightly. The other people he noticed were Hayden, Victoria, and Rachel.  _ Rachel! _ So she was alive. He could stop whatever the hell happened.  _ No. The more I rewind, the bigger the storm. _ Nathan looked to Chloe, letting his confusion seep through.

“You’re fine, Chloe. Just uh, don’t do it again. Please,” Nathan pushed himself up off of the grass, starting to walk away. “I’ll talk to you guys later.” He ignored the protests coming from the group as he walked away. His phone vibrated, not gently as it used to. He checked it quickly, trying to see what the fuck was going on.

**Chloe: Hey, sorry for earlier.**

**Chloe: You still love me right?**

Number one, what the fuck and number two, absofuckinglutely not. Where was he? He scrolled through his messages, not once seeing a mention of Max or Warren.  _ Where are they?  _ As if by pure luck, the selfie bitch herself walked out of Jefferson’s class.

“Hey Max. I was wondering if you knew what the hell was going on?” The words fell out of his mouth quickly, out of pure instinct. The girl in front of him laughed nervously.  _ What’s that about?  _ She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I- I’m sorry. Do I know you?” She wasn’t lying. Max Caulfield was no liar.  _ What the fuck was going on? _

“Yeah you do. Is this a joke? Where’s Warren?” Max seemed to wince at that. Something must have happened if she didn’t remember him. Only way is if… he went to far.  _ Then what happened to Warren. _

__ _ ‘You killed him, Nate,”  _ Ariel’s voice rang in his head.  _ FUcking bitch.  _ Max frowned, she was hiding something and he wanted to know. Nathan grabbed her hand, pulling her away to someplace quiet before asking again.

“Warren’s dead. He was shot,” Max’s voice wavered, she took a long shaky breath before continuing, “You should know Nathan, it’s all your fault.”  _ No. _

__ _ She’s joking _

__ _ It’s all just a joke _

__ _ Right? _

__ _ Right. _

__ Nathan blinked, trying to process the statement. What did she mean. It couldn’t have been.  _ No.  _ Everything was going wrong. Warren was dead. He can’t be dead. He reached out once more, only pulling time by pure fucking spite. 

“Nathan fucking drive! Go!” That one wasn’t new. He opened his eyes and found himself in a car. A girl with short and messy brown hair in the passenger's seat.  _ Ariel?  _  She let out a laugh, sticking her hand out of the window and flipping off whoever they were running away from. He could remember this, them outrunning security and jumping in the car. It was the same day that she went missing.

“To the barn. Drive bitch!” Nathan stepped on the gas, watching the world fly past as he made his way down the road, turning in the direction of the barn before stopping himself. Ariel groaned, looking at him like she was ready to kill him this time.

“How about we don’t? I know a better place.” He tried his best to make it sound like he wasn’t seconds away from a breakdown.  _ She’s alive. I can just start over. _

“I mean alright. No need to act all weird about it Nate,” she looked out the window, humming to herself. Nathan’s grip on the wheel loosened, he was happy? He was happy in this moment where everyone was alive.  _ But what about him?  _ Who?

_ You can’t stay. When are we leaving?  _ The road only got longer. It resembled a loop of time, he didn’t even notice it.

     The more he drove the darker it got, his skin itched, the air got thicker.  _ What’s happening?  _ A light at the end of the road came barreling towards them.  _ No _ . Nathan tried everything, to get out of the way, to scream, to open the doors.  _ Yet nothing ever works out for us. _

__ It all happened so quick, they crashed. Ariel didn’t say not one single word. She was frozen, simply flying with the car. Nathan’s head hit the dashboard, his head exploded with pain, he felt the universe yank him back through time.

      “Let him g-“ The beginning of a sentence that would never be finished. Was this some kind of sick game? A gunshot echoed the walls. He didn’t open his eyes.

      “Look at him! Look at what you did!” Chloe screeched, shaking him by his jacket, trying to force him to open his eyes.  _ I can’t breathe. Let me go. _

__ Nathan didn’t try to fight her off, letting himself open his eyes, the scene changed. Frank was in front of him, sitting on a crate, his dog sat beside him.

      “Nathan watch out!” Warren, always him, always the first to push himself in front of others.  _ Always the one to die.  _ The dog was on the boy in less than a second, sinking his teeth into him. He opened his mouth to scream, silenced only by the by the bullet piercing his chest. 

     They say that in your last moments you see a replay of your whole life. For anyone else it may have been a happy replay. For Nathan, he saw too much. He saw his dad being pissed, his sister leaving, the looks on the girls faces, but most of all he saw Warren.

_ The white knight _

_      The selfless dork _

_      My Warren fucking Graham _

    “Go back! I wanna go back!” His screams were

swallowed by the endless void of time. Then it stopped, all was still. They were at the diner again. Another Nathan was in front of him, a sour look on his face.

    “You’d really sacrifice the whole town for one guy? You really are a Prescott,” the other him let out a laugh. “Be smart about this Nate,” he winced, “Warren was just meant to die. Same as Chloe.”  _ Chloe? _

__ Nathan nodded along, speaking for the other to hear, “I’m either saving Max and Warren or I’m gonna die trying.”  _ Would I really die?  _

      “A little too late for that,” his copy snorted, walking towards Nathan, the closer he got the quieter his laugh was. He didn’t stop until he was directly behind him, setting two hands on his shoulders and leaning down to Nathan’s ear. 

      His voice was nothing but a harsh whisper, “His voice is so pretty when he screams. Wrecked and all. I bet you could hear his pretty voice from the lighthouse” He opened his mouth to respond, cut off by the harsh shove forward. The ground underneath him sucking him in, he was in pain. Images flashed in his head, a lighthouse, destruction, and a body. His face was bloodied and his head pounded.  _ Mark has them. _

      He awoke to rain, still strapped into his car. Glass was everywhere, including his hair. He could feel the blood trickling from both his nose and forehead. Nathan pushed himself up, and out of the car. He winced from the pain he felt, he couldn’t die. He focused all his strength into rewinding by just a couple of moments.  _ He was on fire. _

      It felt like he had just been fucking stabbed 47 times. Time bent to his will once again and he felt the pain slowly seep out of him. All except for that of his head. He took that risk, limping his way to the main town. His car would never be fixed, not like this.

      It took him almost an hour, the wind rushed by, sweeping things from the ground. The storm was stronger than he thought it would be.  _ It’s all my fault.  _ In the distance he could see Two Whales and for a second he let himself smile. In those moments of brief happiness, a line of gasoline lit up, slithering it’s way up to the diner, exploding it completely. Nathan felt his heart stop.  _ No. _

__ He reached out and rewound, ignoring the pain he felt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter yet. Don’t kill me yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for like ruining Chloe's bitch ass but like I really don't care for her that much. Apologies. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
